staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Marca 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 06:10 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym-biegi: Sapporo 07:05 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Studio 5-10-15 08:30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc. 21 Stanley i Livingstone (Stanley and Livingstone); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Studio 5-10-15 09:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym skoki K90: Sapporo 12:10 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Zapach sera 12:35 Dzieci Afryki; reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:25 Od przedszkola do Opola - Piotr Rubik 14:00 Wszyscy albo nikt (Yi ge dou bu neng shao (AKA Not One Less)) 102'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Chiny (1999) 15:50 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28; serial TVP 17:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP 18:25 Sąsiedzi - Główna wygrana; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 35 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.126)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Niepokonany Seabiscuit (Seabiscuit) 134'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:40 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 5 (21) (Ornen III, ep. 5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:50 Męska rzecz... - W potrzasku (The Hunted) 105'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.7 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.1, Sacrifice); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:20 Kino nocnych marków - Prawo i bezprawie 3 - odc.8 (Law & Order, Special Victims Unit ser.3, ep.3, Inherittance); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 03:00 La Scala na Pradze - Witold Lutosławski - "Wariacje na temat Paganiniego"; koncert 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc 2 Kucharz okrętowy; serial animowany 06:50 Smak Europy - Tkacz koniunktury.... 07:00 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 836 Ofensywa; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 474; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym Panorama: 9.45, 10.35 i Pogoda: 9.15,10.10,10.40 10:40 Mały człowiek - odc. 6 - Zależności (The baby human. To relate); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 284 Za duży ciężar; serial TVP 12:25 Dubidu - odc.20; quiz muzyczny 13:20 Niesforne aniołki seria II - Niesforne aniołki - odc. 13 (Little angels - Sanders Family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:50 SMACZNE GO! - Smaczne Go! Na dobry początek ; magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Familiada - odc.1380; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 838 Pojednanie; telenowela TVP 15:00 Matrix czyli 1000 kabaretowych światów - XXII Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2006 15:40 SMACZNE GO! - Smaczne Go! Na dobry początek ; magazyn kulinarny 15:45 Święta wojna - (259) Heavy Metal Krupniok; serial TVP 16:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP 16:50 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 47; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:10 Nagrody Rady Programowej TVP 19:15 Potęga miłości (Range of motion) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2000) 20:55 VIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2006 (3) 21:45 SMACZNE GO! - Smaczne Go! Na dobry początek ; magazyn kulinarny 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:27 Kronika PŚ we florecie kobiet - Dwór Artusa PKO BP Puchar Świata we florecie kobiet GDAŃSK 2007 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Mocne Kino - Terror w Białym Domu (Loyal Opposition - The Terror in the White House) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:20 Śmierć za niewinność (Dead Innocent) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (1996) 01:45 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 9/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 108); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:30 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (406) - serial obyczajowy 06.45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.15 Tutenstein (14) - serial anim. 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (9) - serial kom. 09.15 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (229): Polityczne kariery - serial komediowy 10.45 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 3 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 12.45 Czarodziejki (41) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Mecz gwiazd 16.45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 17.45 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 13 posterunek (1) - serial komediowy 20.00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kill Bill - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 00.25 Trainspotting - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1995 02.20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 05.20 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Teleskiep 07.55 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.55 Supemiania - reality show 11.55 Sopot 2006 - koncert na molo 13.00 Na Wspólnej (767-770) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Hela w opałach (9): Bezcenne zdjęcie... za 15 zł - serial komediowy 15.20 Pokojowe rewolucje - program wnętrzarski 15.55 Shrek 2 - film animowany 17.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - rozr. 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania (31): Gdzie jest Edyta - serial komediowy 20.40 Kryminalni (64): Stary znajomy-serial kryminalny 21.45 Zielona mila - dramat, USA 1999 01.30 „Świadek koronny" - kulisy powstania filmu 02.00 Teleskiep 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.55 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 06.15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.40 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.05 Pokemon (258, 259) 07.55 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.25 Dekoratornia - mag. 08.55 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.25 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 10.55 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.25 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 11.55 Ja się zastrzelę (4) - serial komediowy 12.25 Wybuchowa rodzinka - komedia, Kanada/USA 2000 14.30 Pracująca dziewczyna (4) - serial komediowy 15.00 Siatkówka: Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 17.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Norwegii 18.00 Zagadki historii: W bunkrze Hitlera - serial dok. 19.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.05 Gorąca linia - komediodramat, Niemcy/USA 2000 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Kamieńska (1) - serial sens. 00.10 Strażnik Teksasu (118) - serial sensacyjny 01.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.50 Casino Night - program interaktywny 03.50 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.10 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 04.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 04.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 629; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 630; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 631; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 633; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Jarnołtówek (241); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Pościg odc.5\7 ; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Światopełk - Czetwertyński herbu Pogoń Ruska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Knyszyński smak (18); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 273 Goście z przeszłości; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 XXXI Narciarski Bieg Piastów 14:25 Dzika Polska - Taniec żywiołów; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 XXXI Narciarski Bieg Piastów 15:45 Smak Europy - Symbol, który nie przemija...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Jak wymawiać "Ś", "Ź", "Ł" i "V"?; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - O pieśni, co wiedzie do wolności; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 428; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Paciorki jednego różańca 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halota, Jan Bogdół, Franciszek Pieczka, Róża Rychter, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 "Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Dubidu - odc.17; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 428; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Paciorki jednego różańca 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marta Straszna, Augustyn Halota, Jan Bogdół, Franciszek Pieczka, Róża Rychter, Ewa Wiśniewska, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Smak Europy - Symbol, który nie przemija...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 6; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - O pieśni, co wiedzie do wolności; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Marmottan w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:24 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Opole 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Dzień dobry Opole 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kraj za miastem 08:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Marmottan w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kurier - flesh 16:50 Lapidarium opolskie 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Program lokalny TVP Opole 18:00 Kurier opolski, sport, pogoda 18:22 Rozmowy sąsiedzkie 18:27 Przegląd tygodnia 18:57 Twoje Opole 19:07 Twarzą w twarz 19:17 ABC gospodarki 19:27 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:37 Dziś o... 19:40 Być kobietą 19:50 Darz bór 20:00 Studio pod bukiem 20:10 Sekrety zdrowia 20:20 Kapliczki 20:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski, sport, pogoda 22:10 Nocny patrol 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:24 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 61; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura - QLTURA 3.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Z archiwum Kuriera - Kronika warszawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Marmottan w Paryżu (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:59 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 02.03.2007 godz.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe - (03.03.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 102; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Tak się bawi Warszawa - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Kulturalny wywiad - Ewa Wójciak prem 22.02.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Qltura - QLTURA 3.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 01.03.2007 godz.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Z archiwum Kuriera - Kronika warszawska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Radio - prem 26.02.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe - (03.03.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 2.; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 62; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:20 Pogoda; STEREO 01:24 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Rafał Blechacz w TVP Kultura; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Klasyka filmowa - Hotel du Nord (Hotel du Nord) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1938); reż.:Marcel Carné; wyk.:Arletty ., Andrex ., René Alié, René Bergeron, François Périer, André Brunot, Génia Vaury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 The Plastic People of the Universe - koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Nóż w wodzie 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Jolanta Umecka, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kino lektur szkolnych - Niemcy (Germans) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Per Oscarson, Matthew Sullivan, Vivian Schilling, Scott Cleverdon, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Peter Thoemke, Mark Folger, Teresa Budzisz Krzyżanowska, Katarzyna Figura, Edward Żentara; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Big beat czy rock? /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Cały ten polski rock 1959- 1984 - część I; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Korzenie kultury - Big beat czy rock? /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Czesław Niemen; program muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Korzenie kultury - Big beat czy rock? /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Andrzej Zaucha i Anawa; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Korzenie kultury - Big beat czy rock? /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Wszystko albo nic (All or nothing) 122'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); reż.:Mike Leigh; wyk.:Timothy Spall, Lesley Manville, Alison Garland, James Corden; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Sprawiedliwość w czasie wojny (Justice in time of war) 76'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2003); reż.:Fabrizio Lazzaretti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Karbido; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Strefa - Komix - Ursynowska Specgrupa od Rozwałki 3; antologia komiksu; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:20 Kino nocne - Sex Pistols: Wściekłość i brud (The Filth and the Fury) 102'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Julien Temple; wyk.:Paul Cook, Steve Jones, Johnny Rotten, Glen Matlock, Malcolm McLaren; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Czarno - czarny film. Piosenki Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 05:00 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo ( skrót ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 05:20 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo ( bieg 30 km kobiet ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:20 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo ( kombinacja, bieg ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 09:00 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo K 90 ( studio ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 10:00 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo K90 ( I seria ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 10:50 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo K90 ( studio ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 11:10 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo ( II seria ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 11:50 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo K90 (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 12:20 Halowe Mistrzostwa Europy w la. - Birmingham 2007 (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Lahti ( 10 km mężczyzn ) (Lahti) kraj prod.Finlandia (2007) 16:00 PŚ w szermierce - floret kobiet: Gdańsk 17:30 MŚ w narciarstwie klasycznym - Sapporo K 90 ( skrót ) (Sapporo) kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 18:20 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ekstraklasa: Piotrkowianin - Kiper Piotrków Trybunalski ( studio ) 18:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Ekstraklasa: Piotrkowianin - Kiper Piotrków Trybunalski ( I połowa ) 19:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn Ekstraklasa: Piotrkowianin - Kiper Piotrków Trybunalski ( II połowa ) 20:00 31 Bieg Piastów 20:35 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 8 (117); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Calgary (Calgary) kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku